


Sexin' On the Dance Floor

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Public Sex, Smut, night club, otayuri - Freeform, this is just naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: Yuri and Otabek get hot on the dance floor.





	Sexin' On the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna listen to music while reading this I suggest Sexin' on The Dance Floor, I like it Loud, Naughty or Nice, all by Cash Cash, or Legs Up by Jeffree Star

The sound of the base rebounded off the concrete walls surrounding them. Yuri could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. The music was loud, just how he liked it. He could feel it. He couldn’t hear anything anyone was saying, nor did he want to. The sweet smell of sweat wafted through the air followed by the sick stench of smoke; nicotine and marijuana. The lights were flashing red, green, blue, yellow, across the faces of the surrounding dancers followed by the occasional strobe when the base dropped. 

He was hot. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, but he didn’t care. This was just too good. The strands of his long blond hair that had escaped his long French braid were beginning to stick to his neck. He didn’t even notice at this point.

Otabek was behind him, hands firmly gripping Yuri’s hips as they grinded to the beat of the music. A cigarette hanging from between his lips. The shirt Otabek was wearing could hardly be called a shirt. More like just a fishnet undershirt. Very sinful. Yuri wore a shredded crop top similar to the one he wore when he was sixteen for his “Welcome to the Madness” program, however, this one had Fuck Me in bright red lettering displayed across his chest. They both wore leather pants that were much too tight for what they were doing. 

As the music transitioned into the next song, Otabek removed the cigarette from between his lips and blew the foul smelling smoke across Yuri’s cheek. He then craned his neck down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s neck, sucking and tonguing at the salty skin. Yuri was in complete bliss, he had to reach his arm around Otabek’s neck from behind to keep himself upright. With his free hand he followed Otabek’s arm down to his fingers that still held the cigarette. He took the cancer stick from his boyfriend and put it to his own lips. Otabek’s hand that once held the cigarette trailed over Yuri’s hip and down his leg, then back up, then down to the front of his pants. 

Yuri choked on the smoke that filled his lungs once Otabek began groping him. He spun around and hit his boyfriend in the chest, “would you stop that!?” he yelled over the music. Otabek only grinned in response. 

The moment Yuri turned back around, Otabek’s hands were on his hips, pulling him even closer to him, and grinding hard against his ass. Otabek’s pants were getting tighter and tighter as time went on, any minute now he wasn’t going to be able to handle it anymore and have to pull Yuri away from the dance floor and into an empty bathroom stall. 

Yuri spun around to face Otabek, he wanted to be closer…he needed to be closer. His arms snaked around Otabek’s neck. The cigarette now lying stomped out and forgotten on the cement floor. Yuri got on his toes to press his lips against Otabek’s. Otabek immediately forced his tongue between Yuri’s lips. Their kiss lasted so long Yuri lost track of how many songs had passed. Now Yuri could feel his pants getting tighter. 

They continued to grind against each other while Otabek sucked on Yuri’s neck some more. Otabek could sense how needy Yuri was becoming. In response, he gripped Yuri’s bottom and hoisted him up. As a reaction, Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist. He frowned at him and growled deep in his throat, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Otabek replied by bringing one of his hands to the back of Yuri’s neck and forcing him forward to meet his lips once again. Yuri kissed him back, how could he not? Otabek was literal perfection, and Yuri was a lovesick fool when it came to him. His pants were getting tight again. He needed some relief. Yuri began to drag his hips up and down the front of Otabek’s pants. Their breathing became even more erratic than it was before. Otabek threw his head back in pleasure. Yuri’s hands cupped the sides on Otabek’s face and planted tiny kisses across his lips, cheeks, and neck. 

Yuri was immediately halted in his activities when he felt Otabek unzip his pants. He began to panic. What is he doing? Then the hand Otabek wasn’t using to hold Yuri up began to snake around Yuri’s tiny waste and down the back of his pants. He knew what was about to happen. Yuri tried to squirm away, but Otabek just held him tighter against his waste. As Otabek’s fingers got closer and closer to his entrance he couldn’t fight it anymore. He didn’t care where they were at the moment, he just wanted him. 

The first digit entered him and Yuri threw his head forward in pleasure, resting his forehead against his lovers shoulder. He panted in Otabek’s ear, which only turned Otabek on more. He pushed his second finger through the bundle of nerves and began scissoring his fingers back and forth. Yuri was a mess in Otabek’s ear. He loved it. Just as Otabek was about to slide a third finger into his boyfriend, Yuri was able to compose himself enough to look him in the eyes, kiss him, and tell him, “I love you.”

Yuri could only imagine what the headlines would be tomorrow, Yuri Plisetsky has sex with a stranger on the dance floor at the underground club: Mind Blown, or Are Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin dating? What do you think after seeing these pictures? Or worse…the pictures he’ll get tagged in on Instagram. Oh the humanity. Yakov would kill him. His grandfather would kill him. And oh god…the shit Chris and Viktor would say! 

From the corner of his eye, Yuri caught movement from the two security guards at the door. One of them started heading right towards them. They were caught. Otabek instantly recognized the panicked expression on Yuri’s face and removed his hand from Yuri’s pants and let him down. He kissed him once his feet were back on the ground and grabbed him by the arm. Otabek dragged Yuri across the dance floor and through the crowd to where the bathrooms were located. He all but threw Yuri into the nearest stall and locked the door behind him. He grabbed the hem of Yuri’s leather pants and ribbed them open, the button falling to the floor and the zipper splitting. He got his pants off and threw them in a heap on the floor. Yuri was almost immediately picked up and shoved up against the wall after Otabek got his own pants off his waist. 

Otabek kissed Yuri deeply to distract him from when he forced himself into him. Thankfully Yuri was already semi-prepared or he’d be crying out in pain. “Fucking going in dry, you asshole,” Yuri reprimanded through gritted teeth. 

“Sorry babe,” Otabek said, kissing him again.

As Yuri relaxed, Otabek began to pound him into the wall, the stall shaking behind him with each thrust. Yuri thought his head was going to explode. He searched desperately for anything behind him to brace himself against, but there was nothing. Otabek kissed down Yuri’s chest until he reached his tiny nipple. He took the piece of flesh in his mouth and sucked hard. Yuri slammed the back of his head against the wall. Otabek knew Yuri hated it when he did that, it was too overwhelming. Yuri began to feel like he couldn’t breathe. Otabek just kept slamming into him and sucking on his chest. His nails raked across his lovers shoulders.

“B-Beka…plea-ease.” 

He saw stars as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Yuri moaned loudly as he released all over Otabek’s stomach. He was now hanging on to the top of the bathroom stall with one hand while Otabek continued to slam into him. Yuri was still recovering from the shear bliss when Otabek came hard inside him. He squirmed as the foreign substance filled him up.

Otabek still held Yuri in his arms and they came down from their high. Yuri’s legs were beginning to go limp around Otabek’s waist. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on much longer. “Put me down,” Yuri said, “I’m okay.”

Slowly, Otabek complied with Yuri’s request. Yuri wobbled slightly as he tried to regain his balance. Otabek’s sinful shirt was now covered in Yuri’s secretions, and Otabek’s seed ran down Yuri’s legs. “Yuri Plisetsky is supposed to be glamorous. This is not glamorous,” Yuri said, still trying to catch his breath. 

Otabek only laughed, and handed his boyfriend his busted pants. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Otabek suggested nodding his head toward the exit. 

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I need some holy water after writing this.


End file.
